


small pleasures

by ashley-amelie (kitana)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/ashley-amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the collapse of humanity's walls, Armin still finds the peacefulness he's surrounded with strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr, _eremin and chocolate_ , where I run with the idea that certain items didn't exist within the walls.

Years after the collapse of humanity's walls, Armin still finds the peacefulness he's surrounded with strange. Fear had nestled under his skin, sank into his bones, wound its way around his mind and carved itself deep. It's only with the absence of that terror that he realizes how pervasive it had been. There's still a hollow in his chest where desperation and sickness is used to taking root, but he's slowly filling it up. Every small happiness he comes across is stored there -- the smell of fresh salty air; a sunny, cloudless day like today.

Armin inhales deep, takes in the scent of horses and hay. When he's not saddled with town council duty, he's here, tending to horses. They knicker and snort with affection when they see him; it helps with the emptiness. Plucking a grooming brush from a nearby stand, Armin starts with the knots in the tail of a brown mare that -- despite having a formal name of Flora -- only answers to 'Biscuit.'

He is nearly done with Biscuit's tail when a familiar voice interrupts him, calling out his name. He turns toward it, pushing stray blonde strands behind his ear.

"Knew you'd be here," the voice, Eren, says excitedly; breathlessly.

Armin gives the brunette a small smile, putting aside his grooming brush as Eren comes to a stop in front of him. His hair is wind-tousled and his cheeks ruddy from exertion; it's more than a small happiness for him to see Eren so carefree, without the creases of worry lining his face. Eren smells like wood and smoke when Armin hugs him, feels warm and stable when he squeezes Armin in return.

"Brought you something," Eren says, grinning as he pulls away. He pats down his pants pockets before reaching inside.

Even as his own smile grows, Armin says, "I hope it's not something that will make me break out in hives again."

Eren huffs, a touch of indignation in his voice. "Hey, how was I supposed to know you'd be allergic to those flowers?" Before Armin can respond -- _Eren, I'm only teasing_ \-- the brunette pushes a small, flat parcel into his hands.

Brown, waxy paper and thin, scratchy twine. Armin turns the package over in his hands -- it fits neatly in his palm -- before looking back at Eren, blue eyes meeting gold. "What is it?"

"Open it," he replies, and he’s grinning wide again, annoyance gone. Hands clasped in front of him, he rocks back on his heels while Armin carefully pulls the knotted twine loose.

Inside of the packaging is a dark brown slab only slightly smaller than the length and width of the wax paper itself. A scent Armin can’t place wafts up from the unwrapped bar, earthy and slightly sweet. Armin decides that he likes it.

“What is this?” Armin asks again, sliding his index finger over the bar. Smooth and creamy, his finger comes away stained with the bar’s substance.

“Sasha called it chocolate.”

Armin echoes him curiously.

“You eat it,” Eren continues, amused, when Armin simply rubs more of the bar, smearing it between his fingers.

“Oh!” Armin says, flushing, unable to help the twinge of embarrassment he feels.

Though he knows there’s no possible way he could’ve known what to do with this chocolate Eren has handed him.

Bringing the bar up to his mouth, he tentatively takes a bite. It’s soft, instantly melting against the warmth of his tongue. "It's bitter…,” he starts, then pauses to take another bite. “...sweet. Bittersweet."

He takes a third bite, finding that the chocolate is becoming sweeter as he adjusts to it. He licks his lips where the chocolate clings to them, smiling indulgently when he catches Eren’s eyes lingering there. “It’s really good.”

Edging closer to Armin as the blonde takes another bite, Eren says, “Can I try?”

“You didn’t already?” Armin replies, surprise colouring his voice.

Now it’s Eren’s turn to blush. “It’s new,” he says, one hand rubbing his warming cheek. “I wanted you to try it first.”

“Well, here,” Armin says, stepping forward to close the gap between himself and Eren. The taste of chocolate is heavy in his mouth as he presses his lips to Eren’s, asks permission with a gentle prod of his tongue.

Armin lets Eren suck the sweetness off of his tongue. He pushes himself against the brunette; even after the flavour is gone, they stay connected.

Armin finds the hollow in his chest filling just a little more.


End file.
